Take Me Home
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Rise Kujikawa has returned from her six month world tour and finally settles back in Japan. She spends the night with Naoto Shirogane in hopes of catching up. AU. Smut. Futa-NaotoxRise


No, this is not the Halloween special you guys requested. This was purely written up for experimental purposes.

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains explicit content, futanari, nudity, sexual situations.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

* * *

><p>The Airport terminal was as busy as ever. People were bustling about, pushing through lines, purchasing tickets to catch their flights. Announcements were made via intercom and Naoto Shirogane looked up to check the arrivals. She had been waiting for about 30 minutes, sitting patiently in her seat for what seemed to be forever.<p>

Her foot thumped restlessly onto the ground, a small action that helped calm her nerves. It had been quite a while since she last saw Rise Kujikawa - six months to be exact.

After the events from Inaba, Rise returned to her career as an idol, resuming the work she had left behind. Her time away from the city proved fruitful, she realized that she was what she needed to be and that Rise was everything she already was. The power of her persona as well as their adventure helped her move forward and pursue the future she once doubted.

Naoto was proud of Rise and how far she had come. It wasn't the easiest thing for anyone, since she and their small group of investigators underwent the same trials. Their time at Inaba was like a rite of passage and through it, Naoto finally confronted the root of her internal strife. Like Rise, she too continued her work as a private investigator, helping out with cases which seemed nearly impossible to solve. Within the course of three years, she traveled to most parts of Japan, aiding those who needed closure and justice.

As Naoto reminisced silently, a hand rested on her shoulder signaling that it was about time. She didn't come alone, two of Rise's personal escorts assisted her upon the starlet's arrival. Anything could happen at an airport and Naoto wasn't taking any chances.

The flight from Singapore arrived on time and people flooded out almost immediately. Naoto looked around expecting Rise to be one of the first on the floor, she always flew in from her private jet, which usually landed on time with another airline. As the Detective Prince scanned the area, she felt nervous and thrilled. Her throat grew dry and the beating of her heart thrummed steadily until she found the very person she was waiting for.

Clad in a pink beanie and pastel jacket, Rise stepped forward with her silver Samsonite luggage. Their eyes met instantly, causing the Detective Prince's heart to skip a beat. She smiled to herself as Rise ran up, throwing her arms around the crook of her neck. Time stilled as all Naoto registered was the warmth of the starlet's body pressed flatly onto hers. Her heart was racing incredibly fast, picking up speeds that she never accounted before.

"Oh my god, you're here!" Rise grinned happily, savoring their brief, sweet reunion. Six months were too long to be apart from her best friend and she felt the dire need to express as much bodily contact as she could. A hand made its way to the back of her head, stroking gently along her chocolate brown curls.

"It's good to have you back." Naoto confirmed, gripping her a little tighter as though she may disappear the next second.

"I missed you." Rise whispered, releasing a breath of hot air into the girls ear. She closed her eyes as the Detective Prince shuddered, her hands dropping to her waistline.

"I missed you too." She wanted to stay this way for a while longer, but the realization of their particular situation hit them when paparazzi began snapping shots. A few murmurs came from the people as they too recognized the famed idol in their presence. Cameras and cellphones alike were brought out as Naoto and Rise winced from their standing.

"Shirogane-san." Naoto nodded in agreement and held onto Rise's hand. They pushed through the crowd, exiting the automatic doors and entered a black SUV. The windows were dark enough for the two to see through, but not for the outsiders to see them. Naoto held onto Rise's hand, her eyes worriedly looking out at the people. After packing Rise's luggage, the two men stood outside, clearing the area for the vehicle to leave.

They sat close to each other, hands intertwined, faces mere centimeters apart. Naoto had forgotten how troublesome accompanying Rise was. With their little scene back at the airport, the media would be sure to make something out of it.

Rise sighed and brought her hand to Naoto's cheek. If she knew anyone else better in this world, it was the Detective Prince. Rise leaned in, capturing her lips in one swift motion, her eyes sliding shut while Naoto's hands returned with a light squeeze.

Her thoughts slowed to a stop, ceasing to think whatever would be on tomorrow's news. That was Rise's effect on her and it worked just as well even after her absence.

They parted shortly after, the detective still in a comfortable daze as Rise rested her head onto Naoto's shoulder. "I'm home."

* * *

><p>The SUV dropped them off at Naoto's residence, a moderately sized condominium somewhere in the city. It had an amazing view from above where she could see Tokyo in all its glory. Lights began twinkling here and there, the faint rays of sunlight disappearing into the horizon.<p>

Instead of dining out like the usual, Naoto had prepared several ingredients for dinner beforehand. Cooking was something they did together when they had the time to do so. Back in High School, Rise was a terrible cook and all she could ever muster were mysterious masses of food which always tended to be spicy. Somewhere along the line, Naoto was bent on fixing it and they bonded over some sleepovers and shared dinners. It took a while for the starlet to cook something edible, but with a lot of patience and following directions, it was possible.

"It was incredible Naoto! The city is so beautiful at night." Rise leaned over the counter beside the Detective Prince, watching her stir the curry slowly with utmost care. It smelled heavenly and Rise's appetite was yet to be sated. She took a silver spoon from the wooden drawer, dipped it into the pot and licked her lips clean.

"How is it?" Naoto waited expectantly, hoping that the extra ingredient she added would help boost its flavor.

"Good." Rise replied with wide eyes. "It tastes better actually. Did you add something?"

"I experimented with a few things." Naoto turned off the stove with a satisfied grin. "I had to make sure your first meal back in Japan was great."

Rise smiled appreciatively. "Well aren't you sweet." She kissed Naoto on the cheek and made room for her to reach up and take two glasses from the kitchen cabinet. They were much older now and the Detective Prince changed so much since their days at YasoInaba. She was notably expressive with her emotions, smiling more often than before and laughing freely when she felt the urge. However, she was still the same Naoto who preferred dressing up in a suit to look more sophisticated and mature. It wasn't bad at all, Rise enjoyed Naoto's unique fashion sense and the way she carried herself. Even after these years, she was still aloof, mysterious and cool -it was something Rise could never get over.

Naoto set the glasses down and closed the cabinet as it creaked shut. "I want this to be perfect." She had been planning this for some time now, thinking what Rise would like upon her arrival. It wasn't a fancy dinner, but she tried her best.

"And it is." Rise confirmed as she pulled Naoto in, baiting the detective into a much longer kiss. She parted her lips, her words escaping as faintly, nearly inaudible. "It's perfect as long as you're with me."

Rise jumped onto the kitchen counter, her head dipping down as Naoto molded their bodies over each other, her hands resting on the detective's cheeks. They kissed passionately, their hearts dancing, tongues mingling playfully and noses brushing ever so often. "I missed you," Rise's words lingered in the air as Naoto kissed lightly on her neck. "_Oh_, so much." Her fingertips raked over midnight blue locks, grazing Naoto's scalp with just the right amount of pressure.

It simply wasn't enough, or at least it wasn't for Naoto. She felt a faint tug from her head, a low impending moan from Rise's throat threatening to escape. This was all that she wanted, if not more. Parts of her body weakened, others surging with energy as she placed her lips over smooth, porcelain skin and began sucking lightly.

"Mmm-" Rise threw her head back, her spine arching as she began panting steadily. Her legs were locked around Naoto, keeping her close for however long this would last. "_Naoto-kun-_"

The formalities never changed, but she didn't mind with the way things were progressing. Naoto pulled away, staring at the array of marks she had left on Rise's once unsullied skin. It was a good thing the weather got colder, she could easily wrap it up with a scarf or turtleneck. She ran her index finger over the starlet's throat, watching every muscle tense as she swallowed slowly.

"What say we skip dinner and move along to desert altogether." Rise suggested, glancing over at the curry which was bound to grow cold sooner or later.

Naoto dropped her head, lifting it only a few seconds later with her brows creased. She knew that no amount of protest would sway Rise's decision, it was already decided unanimously. Naoto pursed her lips with a hint of consent. To be honest, she was craving something rather sweet as well.

* * *

><p>Their feet shuffled over each other, bodies clamping against the wall rather roughly as they made way for the bedroom. It was a hall, shadowed in the darkness as Naoto was cornered onto the door, her hands struggling to turn the knob open. There was a reason why she was finding it difficult to move or concentrate in general. Rise had a hand in her dress pants, her fingers running up and down something stiff and warm.<p>

Naoto froze, swallowing hard to keep her composure as Rise stroked her length. Her hold on the knob eventually slipped and she felt powerless for those first few minutes. She could feel her heart fluttering, eyelashes blinking rapidly and breath building up into a series of light pants. "I thought of you every night," Rise's voice was like honey, smooth and consistent as she ghosted their lips against each other. "And this-" she slipped a finger, then two into Naoto's thin cotton boxers, sending an overwhelming shiver down her spine. God, she had missed her touch so much!

Rise pressed her hips onto Naoto, rubbing side to side over the bulge in her pants. "When I touched myself," she began, releasing her hand and snaking it around the detective's neck. "It never seemed to be enough." A pair of hands had settled on the back of her jeans, Naoto grinding firmly with half lidded eyes. "I wanted _you_." Rise turned the knob and they stumbled into the room, nearly slipping onto the hardwood flooring. Naoto dimmed the lights, Rise remaining in control all the way through. "I wanted _this_."

Naoto fell back on the mattress, the back of her knees forcing her to bend uneasily as Rise hovered from above, initiating the first move. She always marveled the starlet's sexual prowess in bed. It seemed as though no one could ever hope to rival her. If Chie and Yukiko had thought Rise was dangerous back in High School, she was twice as assertive when they had finished their studies.

The Detective Prince loosened her tie as Rise deftly unbuttoned her white dress shirt, making her way down to her pants. Naoto held a hand over her face, fingers parted while focusing on the ceiling's surface. She clenched her eyes shut, the tent in her boxers twitching as Rise straddled her effectively, sinking into just the right position.

"Kujikawa-san-" Naoto breathed out shakily, her abdomen tightening as Rise crouched, running her hands onto the detective's chest, hips gyrating with considerable amount of pressure. The swell between her legs only worsened and Naoto had to bite her lip to restrain herself.

"It's Rise." The starlet flipped her brown curls to the side, correcting the Detective Prince while keeping a steady rhythm. She could feel the heat they shared, the way Naoto was responding eagerly with her body. Oh, it was heavenly. She sped up her pace, fingers coiled around the detective's ears, caressing gently.

"R-Rise-san," Naoto whimpered, hips bucking in sync. Every inch of her body itched, the fire in her belly burning up as seconds merged into minutes. "_I'm_-"

"Hmm? Close already?" Rise teased into her ear. She smelled nice, the faint scent of roses lingering on the slope of her neck. Her hands clamped a fistful of blue hair, twirling them around her fingertips.

Naoto replied with a silent nod, but focused on anything but cumming. If she blew too early, it would take a while for her to go again. It was a trap and Rise was a manipulative, conniving tease. This was her plan all along. She slowed her hips, tensing the muscles around her abdomen. It did very little to satisfy the need for release, but at least it would give her some time to turn the tables.

Surprise swept over the starlet's face as Naoto shifted their shared weight, rolling over until she was on top. "I see you've learned a few tricks." Rise bit her bottom lip, batting her eyelashes playfully at the young detective.

It was necessary. "I had to impress you." Naoto licked at the shell of Rise's ear, nibbling away as she squirmed on the velvet mattress.

"Oh?" The starlet grinned, feeling Naoto's lips on hers. She could only wonder what else the Detective Prince picked up on her absence. Naoto made quick work on Rise's orange blouse, tossing it aside to reveal a black laced bra etched with floral designs. The girl certainly had an excellent eye for lingerie.

"This is new." Naoto kissed Rise's breast, her hands resting along the brunette's ribcage. She released her breath over the starlet's chest, admiring every inch of her porcelain skin.

"You like it?" Rise's hands were buried in Naoto's head, massaging her scalp with encouragement. It kept her partner calm and eased her into the mood. "I got it from England during the tour."

"It's beautiful." Naoto whispered, peppering Rise's stomach with an array of small, sweet kisses. She helped the starlet wiggle out of her denim jeans, then traced the outline of the girl's explicit choice in underwear. Rise was always very bold with her sleepwear, but the one she wore tonight left very little to the imagination.

The material was practically see through. Roses stemmed out on the black laced fabric with three strings brought together on one side of her left hip. "This was from France." Rise sat upright, then adjusted herself on her knees, legs parted with Naoto in between.

It didn't take long for her to realize how wet Rise was. Naoto could smell the musk of her heady arousal from the distance she kept. She was more than ready to be taken. Naoto pressed her lips onto the starlet's navel knowing how badly she wanted in, but was fully aware it was far too soon. She had to take it slow, this was supposed to be special and Rise was sure to demand a heavy dose of foreplay accompanied by...other things.

Naoto traced the outlines of Rise's undergarment, her fingers settling on both ends as she tugged them down with utmost care. She slipped out of them, pushed the detective on her back and crawled upwards until her knees were on either side of Naoto's head. "I want you to see what you do to me." Rise fondled her own breasts, cupping each one in her palms, squeezing them slightly together. Her hands slid down her slim, slender frame before she unclasped her bra, revealing her perky, rosied nipples.

Naoto stilled, swallowing the lump in her throat with a loud gulp. The tent in her boxers pulsated in reply, thoroughly pleased with the sight before her. Her hands found refuge along Rise's thighs, caressing gently on her flushed skin. She watched the starlet closely, spreading out herself with the pad of her thumbs. Her fingers curled inwards, wandering around her blossomed clit. Rise was enjoying herself very much and it made Naoto wonder what she might taste like.

"_Oh god-_" The detective suddenly pulled in, startling Rise as she plunged inwards, licking her moist, delicate center. She lapped her generously, drawing invisible circles with her tongue. Rise arched back, her pants shifting into moans, each growing louder by the minute. It felt beyond good. She was in heaven.

Rise rocked her hips, pressing into Naoto's tongue as she drank slowly, tasting every bit of her essence. She was dripping wet and favorably smooth, making her work that much easier. The detective blew a breath of hot air, warming up Rise's core before sucking gently over her clit. She tasted sweet and tangy, exactly what Naoto had expected all along.

"I'm close." Rise encouraged Naoto, rocking faster as she began to see the outline of stars. She concentrated on the flick of her tongue, the way it explored every inch of her body. It was marvelous, she was in pure ecstasy. "I'm _so_ close."

"Come," Naoto mouthed with her lips, sending a pleasing vibration into the starlet. She quickened her pace to aid Rise's climax and in a few minutes, she came undone, spiraling down with several breaths hitching into a single cry.

Rise pulled away, rolling over her side to catch her breath. She was shaking, riding out her high. Naoto crawled over, showering the starlet's cheeks with light kisses. "That was great." She whispered weakly, grinning to herself.

"Oh?" Naoto began playing with her brown curls, focusing on the light beads of sweat decorated on Rise's forehead.

"Yes, and you know," the starlet dropped her tone, commanding the detective's attention. "I think it's about time you have your fun too." Rise peeled herself away, assuming the top as she helped Naoto undress completely. She was thankful that her partner had grown less self conscious in regards to her unique physique over the years, or at least when they were alone.

The darkness covered Naoto in the shadows, her figure cloaked with Rise on top. With herself dressed in only the nude, she was more aware of her hammering heartbeat and the room's atmosphere. She figured it was cold out, but with the starlet by her side she felt incredibly hot. They kissed, leaving the taste of Rise still ripe in her mouth. She extended her tongue, parting often until they separated with a string of saliva connecting them. Naoto blindly reached out to her bedside drawer, searching for something in particular.

Rise grabbed her wrist, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze. "No," she sounded firm with her words. "Not tonight."

Naoto's hand was still inside, her fingertips feeling the small plastic material. "But-"

"I want to feel you." She ground her hips hard, feeling Naoto's sex on hers. The detective groaned, throwing her head onto the soft, plush pillows. "_All_ of you."

Naoto sighed heavily. She didn't want to use it either, but the last thing they needed was an unplanned pregnancy.

"It's my safe day." Rise whispered, tickling Naoto's eardrum with the sound of her voice. The Detective Prince gave it some thought before releasing the condom in her hand. She just hoped Rise was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't believe me?" Rise feigned innocence, pouting cutely with her plump, cherry coated lips.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Naoto turned away, recalling a handful of troublesome incidents before.

"Aww, don't be that way." Rise kissed the detective tenderly, then tugged at her bottom lip. "Don't you want to feel me too?" The tip of Naoto's erect cock poked at Rise's glistening entrance as she closed her eyes, the heat rising to her cheeks and under her belly.

Like she could say no to that. "W-Well, yeah..." She replied shyly.

"Hm? What's that?" Rise slid up, then down, visibly enjoying Naoto's frustration.

"Yes." To hell with it, she couldn't take it anymore. "I-I want to feel you, Rise."

The starlet giggled in triumph, savoring the Detective Prince's desperation. "Now was that so hard?" She immediately straddled Naoto, gripping her hardon with one hand, the other resting on the detective's shoulder. A part of her was scared while the other was excited, it had been so long since they last did it.

Naoto watched patiently, feeling the initial impact once Rise was in. Her innards were incredibly tight, blissfully wet, and unbearably warm. She might've just been a centimeter in, but it was enough for Rise to cry out sharply. "_A-Ah_!"

There was a sting that radiated all over her body, sending ripples of pain down below. Rise's body moved instinctively and she clawed Naoto's shoulder, earning a quick hiss in reply. She felt the blood cascading all around as though it were her first time all over again. Sure, she had expected it to hurt, but it was entirely different from what she imagined in her dreams.

She slipped in further, Rise's moans turning hoarse and labored before she sat completely into the hilt. Naoto was panting feverishly, reigning in all her control. She shifted slightly, meeting Rise halfway to reward her with a kiss. They looked into each others eyes, Naoto's silently asking if she was okay.

Rise nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath as they sat down, her legs wrapping around the detective's hips. She was somewhat scared of what it might feel like when Naoto would begin to move, so she clung underneath her arms, hugging her fully. "Can you be gentle first?" Her tone had changed dramatically which took Naoto by surprise. She sounded uncharacteristically sheepish, almost afraid. "I need to get used to your..._size_."

"Of course." Naoto kissed her neck softly, running her fingertips down Rise's spine. She was remarkably smooth and hot to the touch. Naoto began slowly, positioning her hands on the starlet's hips. She could feel her erratic heartbeat over Rise's, their chests pressing flatly against each other.

Rise gripped Naoto firmly, her head nestled on her broad shoulder. She smelled like clean linens mixed with a hint of sweat. It was a pleasant scent. The starlet planted her lips on the crook of Naoto's neck, moving in slow motion as she slid up and down, enveloping the detective's member. It was unbelievably warm and twitched often, especially when she lowered herself completely. The pain had yet to disappear, but within minutes, she adjusted to Naoto, moving in and out until they were in perfect sync.

Somewhere along the way, Rise fell back down and lay on her back. She spread her legs willingly, giving Naoto more access than before. Eventually, the pain ebbed away and all she could feel was the steady push and pull dynamics; the way her body embraced Naoto completely, clenching and unclenching with every delicate stroke. She bit her bottom lip, realizing how much she had missed in half a year touring the world. Her arms snaked around Naoto's neck, bringing her close for a sloppy kiss. A few satisfied moans escaped her lips in the process before the detective pushed deeper, hitting her at an unexpected spot.

Rise cried out, though this time around it didn't seem to be from the pain. No, Naoto had hit a soft spot, a certain area that pleased her greatly. She took her finding into account and rocked inwards, earning the same response every time. Their bodies crashed audibly, the sound of skin against skin echoing within the confines of the room. It turned Naoto on so much; taking in all her surroundings, relishing every bit as Rise succumbed to the pleasure she provided. She quickened her pace, her rhythm speeding up considerably, she was close.

So, _so_ close...

"I'm going to cum." Rise announced in between gasps. "And I know...you are too." The starlet reached out, slowing down Naoto, who whimpered quietly. She ached terribly for holding out much longer than before and if she had continued for a few more seconds, she would have blown. "I want you to stay inside me when you do."

Naoto looked down quizzically, if that were to happen, then...

Rise mustered up the strength to overthrow Naoto, sending her back on the bottom. "I want you to cum inside me." She was blushing fiercely and her eyes were wild with lust. It was clear that it was an absolute order. She even assumed the best position for control to ensure that much.

Naoto groaned, unable to respond as Rise took her by the hand, rubbing her precum all over her shaft before slipping it in. Her descent was far quicker than before, though she was still impeccably tight. She decided she loved the feeling, the way her length wrapped around Rise's walls, fitting perfectly in place like pieces in a puzzle. "You feel...so _good_." Naoto breathed out. She meant to keep it to herself, but figured it didn't hurt to compliment Rise.

The starlet grinned wickedly, bending over with every rise and fall. "And you feel so _big_." She tightened her pelvic muscles around Naoto, earning a soft moan. It was amusing to see the Detective Prince in a tight bind like this, she was helpless, vulnerable.

"Please...don't...do that." Naoto grit her teeth together, aware that Rise was pumping her, pushing in and pulling out. "It's dangerous-" she teetered over the edge, threatening to blow her load. God, she was extremely tight!

"You're...getting bigger." Rise moaned as Naoto's hands were at her hips, forcing her to move quickly.

"_Ah-_" there it was again, the sharp squeeze that Rise made in an attempt to stimulate her further. Naoto gasped between breaths, feeling her impending approach for release drawing near. "Rise-san-"

"Let's cum together." She had her fingers around Naoto's head, watching her reaction closely. Her body slid up and down, the feel of liquids squishing between them.

"I'm cumming-" Naoto closed her eyes, sensing Rise's lips on hers. She couldn't help but moan into her mouth when she finally came, spraying Rise's innards with her seed. She orgasmed rapidly, bending her knees and curling her toes as waves of pleasure tingled over, sending her into the stars.

Rise closed her eyes, enjoying the way Naoto flooded in, warming up her core to its fullest. She kissed the detective forcibly, gasping, whimpering and panting, sensing her body convulse, rippling white with undeniable pleasure. She felt so full, so content having Naoto inside, twitching and throbbing. Rise milked her for every drop, clenching again and again until the detective could produce no more. She toppled onto Naoto after, staying quiet as her body tried to compensate the energy she had just lost.

Exhausted, Naoto closed her eyes, feeling them grow heavier by the second. She was still inside, but her member had already gone limp from exertion.

Rise climbed up, kissed Naoto sweetly and grinned over her lips. "Tired?" She asked, running her fingertips along the detective's chin.

"Yes," Naoto replied sorely. Thankfully her breathing had gone back to normal. "Very."

Rise lay down, settling right under Naoto's chin, she was falling asleep too. "Hey Naoto?" She asked quietly, breathing over the detective's collarbone.

"Mmhmm?" Naoto replied drowsily.

"I love you."

A weak grin was all she could manage as Naoto wrapped her arms around the starlet, returning the sentiment. "I love you too, Rise." She kissed her head briefly, seconds before falling asleep.

Rise eased away, pulled the bed sheets over them, and turned to her side, observing Naoto at a close distance. A wicked, devious grin resurfaced as her thoughts began spinning with ideas.

They would have a lot of catching up to do in the morning.


End file.
